Bustin' up the Beach
by Tinted Amber
Summary: Yzak x Athrun, One Shot, Fluff Athrun wins a bet, meaning Yzak has to put up with him for one day, at the beach. Maybe it won't be so bad?


"Well what do you know? I win again!" Athrun smiled over at Yzak.

"Dammit Zala! What the hell am I doing wrong that makes me lose every time?" the silver haired boy spat.

"Guess I'm just lucky." Athrun smirked. "And because I win, that means you have to spend a day with me."

"Doing what? Since when did we make an agreement like that?"

"Don't you remember?" Athrun began, "Whoever wins was going to get the other to spend one full day with him, doing whatever he wished. And at this rate, I guess you'll just have to tag along wherever I go."

"Great, great, this is going to be a living hell. Where are you dragging me along to anyways?"

"How about…" Athrun paused for a second, "the beach!"

"What the hell? That was random Zala, now honestly, where are we going?" Yzak stared oddly at Athrun.

"I said, we're going to the beach. What? Are you afraid of water or something? Afraid that there's something hiding in the sand?" Athrun teased.

"No! It's just, I don't have time to fool around at the beach."

"C'mon Yzak! Besides, next time you win, well that is if you ever do, you can drag me to somewhere!"

"Fine, fine." Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Great! Go grab your stuff, I'll be waiting here."

Yzak sighed, making his way up to his room. "Who the hell does he think he is? Being able to push me around to wherever he wants me. Damn! It drives me insane!" Grabbing a towel, Yzak made his way back to Athrun.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, well then, lets get going." Athrun chirped, a faint smile at his lips.

Putting his stuff in the trunk and hopping into the car, Yzak closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Athrun watched him closely, the other boy always looked quite, well, cute when he was sleeping. It gave him a look of innocence, serenity, and a strange calmness about him. It was a sunny day, so Athrun assumed that the beach would be lovely. The whether was also quite warm, so the water would probably be a good temperature for swimming.

"Hey Yzak, were here." The blue haired boy poked the other gently in the side.

"Huh?" the other boy opened one eye lazily, sighing and getting out of the car slowly.

"Nice day eh?" Athrun smiled, grabbing his towel.

"I guess." Yzak said as he grabbed his towel as well.

"Well, let's go find a nice spot!" the other boy smiled, grabbing Yzak's hand. After a few minutes of looking, Athrun managed to find a nice place. It was close to the water, and had a few trees around the spot for a good amount of shade. He grabbed his towel, spreading it out on the sand and stretching out on it. Yzak did the same; only he placed his towel out in the sun.

"If you stay there too long, you'll get a sunburn."

"I'm not that idiotic, I'll make sure I don't get burnt." Yzak growled.

Athrun sighed, turning to lie on his back and look up at the sky. There were hardly and clouds and the breeze was just right. Strangely, for such a nice day, not too many people were on the beach. He'd expected it to have been a lot busier that it was. Looking down at the water, Athrun spotted some kids making some sandcastles, which gave him an idea.

"Hey Yzak?"

"What do you want? I'm comfortable, so don't expect me to get up."

"Wanna build a sandcastle?"

"Sandcastle? That's something for kids, not for me."

"Hey it'll be fun!" Athrun grinned, "Or how about, we can see who builds a better one! It'll be a competition!"

Yzak may have not of liked doing a lot of things, but a competition, especially one against Athrun, he could not let up. "Your on!" Yzak said, getting up quickly. "I'll build mine over there." Yzak pointed. "So you wont be able to see me and copy my brilliant idea."

"Copy your idea? But mine will surely be better than yours." The younger boy smirked.

"All right, but you might want to stay away from the water because-" Athrun was cut off.

"I know what I'm doing. I don't need your help." Yzak snarled.

"Whatever you say." Athrun shrugged, finding his own place to start building a sandcastle. He'd already known how his sandcastle would look, and he was sure that it would be bigger than Yzak's. Besides, no one could build sandcastles better than Athrun. When he was little, he'd always be at the beach, enjoying the sun and sand. He started out by digging a mote that he'd later fill with water. Grabbing a bucket and running down to the water to fill it, Athrun would need some water to stiffen the sand he was working with. This was already coming along quite well…

"Damn it! Why wont it stay together?" Yzak complained. "What the hell do I have to do to make this thing look good?" he said, looking down at the water where kids were building their sandcastles. The sand there seemed to stay together, and Yzak decided to use the sand over there instead. Grabbing a bucket of his own, Yzak filled it with sand and took it back to his old spot. "This is going to look great…" he snickered. He'd already foreseen what it would look like, and there was no doubt that this idea would be better than Athrun's.

Working quickly, Athrun's castle was already half way built. It already had a base and he was ready to start building upwards. After a while, the castle was already as tall as his knee. (Talk about speedy eh?) All he needed to do now was add some more detail to it. He grabbed some nearby shells and placed them on the walls. Last but not least, he added a small flag to the top. "This is so going to beat Yzak's." Athrun smirked.

"Yes!" Yzak grinned; his castle was quite large already. He'd had no idea he was even that good at building anything, but he'd proven himself wrong. It wasn't the biggest sandcastle he'd ever seen, but its detail and craftsmanship was stunning. Proud with himself, he got up to go see how Athrun was coming along.

"Oh, hey Yzak. Need any help?"

"Help? Why I'm already finished! So, where's your sandcastle?"

"Over there." Athrun pointed, smiling as he caught a stunned look on Yzak's face.

"You call _that_ a sandcastle? You should come take a look at mine! You'll be amazed with how good it is!" Yzak replied, feeling cocky.

"Oh really? Show me." Athrun cocked his head, crossing his arms.

"Come, come, I've won this one for sure!" Yzak insisted, pulling Athrun by the arm to where his sandcastle was.

"Hey, where is it Yzak?" Athrun looked confused.

"Where the hell did it go? What have you been up to Zala?"

"Nothing, oh, I thought I warned you, I was going to tell you not to build it too close to the water, but you were too confident with yourself and headed off before I could let you know."

"The tide? The tide did this! Dammit! Just when I had a chance to show you how good it was. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Yzak yelled.

"I'm sure it was good Yzak, oh well, guess I win this one too."

"Win? Hah, I know I'm the winner this time, it was too good for you that you didn't even get to see it!" Yzak smirked.

Athrun sighed, Yzak always loved to have things his way, or all hell would break loose. Looking out at the ocean, the sun was already starting to hang low in the sky. He walked down the edge of the water, standing bare-footed in it. The older boy hurried down to the water to stand beside Athrun.

"It looks so pretty." Athrun whispered. A cruel thought crossed Yzak's mind as he ran into the water, splashing it up onto Athrun and knocking him down.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, shaking his head. But he got no answer, instead, Yzak just laughed at him. "Ill get you for that!" Athrun grinned, standing up and splashing water all over Yzak's white shirt.

For the first time in a long, time, Athrun actually saw Yzak smile. It was rare, but the blue haired boy loved seeing the other look happy. The two boys pushed each other back down in the water, getting absolutely soaked. The blue haired boy lunged at the other, pushing him back against the sand and landing on top of him. Both of them were tired, soaked, and their shirts were clinging to their skin. For long moments, all that could be heard was each other's panting and heartbeats.

"You win." Yzak sighed, closing his eyes.

"What did you say?" Athrun questioned, turning his head to the side.

"I said, you win."

"I win? But the great Yzak Jule never admits defeat." Athrun added as Yzak yawned and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Ath-" Yzak opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off from Athrun's lips being placed hesitantly against his own. Athrun deepened the kiss, running his fingers through Yzak's wet hair. The other boy leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Athrun's neck to pull him in closer. The younger boy ran his leg along Yzak's, causing him to shudder slightly. Breaking the kiss for air, Athrun stood up, getting off of the silver haired boy, walking off along the edge of the water, occasionally dipping his foot in the water.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yzak said, chasing after Athrun, his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"You'll have to catch me first!" the blue haired boy smiled, running along the waterside, not a worry in the world. There might not be heaven on earth, but at that moment, everything felt that way to Athrun. And even though Yzak was temperamental a lot of the time, there was something about him that kept the two boys together. They'd come quite a long way together, although, it was just the beginning.


End file.
